


Is This Love, or Does It Matter?

by musikurt



Category: Dante's Cove
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Kevin Archer, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Finale, Top Ambrosius Vallin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 07:29:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin has decided to be with Ambrosius of his own free will.  Ambrosius is, of course, pleased, but the idea of someone being with him without being under his control or wanting something from him is a new concept.  He's feeling things, but what do they mean?  Or are they meant to be understood?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is This Love, or Does It Matter?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elke Tanzer (elke_tanzer)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elke_tanzer/gifts).



Ambrosius awoke with a smile on his face. The events of the previous day had been incredibly exhausting, but the way it all ended would, in his mind, be enough to cheer anyone up. If it was not for how deeply he felt the events of the previous night, he would not believe any of it really happened. He had grown used to never truly getting what he wanted, no matter how intensely he tried to grab and hold onto it. He laid claim to things through power and used that same power to keep it for his own. He honestly could not recall a time when the object of his desire came to him so freely. All of this was very new to him and his smile faded as he realized he had no idea what to do next.

He rolled onto his side and stared at Kevin's sleeping face. While the two of them had been together before - several times - the previous night was the first time Kevin had given himself through his own free will and with no ulterior motives. The openness of that emotion had made it easily the most amazing sexual experience Ambrosius could recall. He grinned as he realized that was truly saying something. Ambrosius reached over and ran his finger down the center of Kevin's chest. He wondered what people did in relationships like this. What did he need to do to make sure he could keep Kevin without using a spell to control him? He let out a quiet sigh and started to crawl out of the bed.

Kevin's hand on his shoulder pulled Ambrosius back into his previous position. "Hey," Kevin whispered, "where are you going?"

Ambrosius joined his hand with Kevin's. "I though I might prepare some eggs and toast."

Kevin chuckled. "Breakfast? Since when do you think about things like that when you have me naked in your bed?"

"Maybe I believe you will be remaining here for some time so I am afforded the luxury of such other thoughts," Ambrosius answered, his eyes fixed on their intertwining fingers. "Or maybe this is an all-new Bro lying beside--"

"Oh," Kevin interrupted with a cringe, "can we trash that nickname? I never liked it. Really, it does not suit you."

Ambrosius felt a small smile return to his lips. "Never much cared for it myself, either."

"Ambrosius?" Kevin rested his hand on Ambrosius' hip. "How about you hold off on that toast and eggs for now. I've something else in mind."

"Oh? I believe I may be rather easily convinced." Ambrosius leaned forward and his lips met Kevin's. There was some electric that shot through the both of them when they kissed. Ambrosius had initially thought it might be attributed it to Tresum the previous night, but he now realized it was something more. He wondered it was the same reason the sex had seemed to be on a whole new level as well. He thought maybe this was what it felt like to be in love.

Kevin pulled Ambrosius from his thoughts by reaching his hand under the blanket and wrapping it around his partner's cock. Ambrosius could feel himself harden instantly at Kevin's touch. He moved his lips to Kevin's neck, alternating between kisses and light nibbles. He pulled his head back as he felt Kevin shift and slide himself under the blanket. A quiet gasp escaped Ambrosius' lips as he felt Kevin's warm, wet mouth descend onto his cock. He watched the blanket bounce up and down as Kevin bobbed his head. Ambrosius started to lightly thrust his own hips in response to Kevin, letting out a quiet moan every time he felt the tip of his cock hit the back of Kevin's throat. There was that same electric intensity shooting through Ambrosius that he had experienced while they were kissing earlier, pushing him to the edge faster than he would have expected.

"Kevin," Ambrosius whispered between moans, "can we-- can you--" Understanding what Ambrosius was trying to say, Kevin pulled his head up and kissed Ambrosius' navel before crawling back to lie beside him in the bed. Ambrosius reached over and took Kevin's hard cock in his hand, lightly stroking it as he gave him another kiss.

"Do you want--" Kevin motioned at Ambrosius' cock and then between his own legs. Ambrosius understood exactly what he meant and nodded. He'd let Kevin have him before they collapsed from exhaustion, and he was looking forward to returning the favor. Kevin rolled over and climbed up onto his hands and knees as Ambrosius moved behind him. Ambrosius spread Kevin's cheeks with both hands and Kevin seemed to tense a bit as he felt Ambrosius' tongue slide across his hole. Ambrosius rimmed Kevin for a few minutes before moving his hands to the front of Kevin's thighs and easing the tip of his cock inside. Kevin let out a quiet moan as Ambrosius pushed deeper into him, groaning more loudly as Ambrosius buried the last of his cock in his ass. Ambrosius pulled halfway out and began a slow, rhythmic thrusting that sent a thrill through Kevin's entire body with each inward push. Kevin reached up to stroke his own cock as he started to push back against Ambrosius.

"Mmm...I love being inside you," Ambrosius leaned forward and whispered into Kevin's ear.

"Yeah?" Kevin asked between breaths. The two of them had already worked up quite a sweat. "Can I look you in the eye while you are?"

Before Kevin could finish his second question, Ambrosius had pulled out and was helping Kevin onto his back. He grabbed Kevin's feet to rest his ankles on his shoulders and his cock resumed its place inside of Kevin. They smiled at each other as Ambrosius looked down into Kevin's eyes. Ambrosius leaned forward and kissed Kevin, an "I love you" quietly escaping his lips as he pulled back to his former position.

"I'm gonna cum," Kevin whispered, his hand feverishly sliding up and down his own cock. Ambrosius smiled as he felt Kevin's body tense and saw white strands of cum fly onto his chest and stomach. The pressure of Kevin's hole tightening was enough to send Ambrosius over the edge as well, and he shot his own load before he could pull out. He felt that same electric sensation he had felt earlier, only it was suddenly ten times as intense. The two of them were surrounded by a light blue glow and both let out a long, loud groan. Bolts of pleasure beyond what either had ever felt before shot through the both of them. As the light faded, Ambrosius pulled out of Kevin and collapsed on top of him.

"What... was that?" Kevin asked after a few minutes, still working to catch his breath.

"I've no idea," Ambrosius answered. "But... let's hope that happens again."

"And again and again," Kevin continued with a smile. He put his hand behind Ambrosius' head and pulled him in for a kiss. "So, about that toast and eggs?"


End file.
